This project proposes to develop an interactive CD-ROM for medical students and practicing physicians to improve communication skills with older patients that are increasingly important in today's health care environment. Effective physician-patient communication has been shown to be related to patient satisfaction, compliance, recall of medical information, and health status. Characteristics of older patients (e.g., passivity) can create suboptimal physician/patient communication. Medical students are required to learn vast amounts of technical information, and therefore they often lack sufficient training in the non-biological aspects of caring for older patients. Managed care has dramatically changed the practice of medicine, yet few medical schools are adequately addressing these issues in their teaching curricula. Physicians also need to learn new skills that will allow them to provide high quality care for a growing patient population. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Proposed commercial application not available.